


Long-Distance Goodnight

by tabris



Series: 2009 Birthday Smutfest [12]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The low laugh Changmin lets out is one Yunho knows means he'll play along, for now. He slides under his own sheets and makes himself comfortable while waiting for Changmin to answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long-Distance Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [fiat_amorfati](http://fiat-amorfati.livejournal.com/); minho, phone calls and toys

"How's Australia?"

"Hot," Changmin whines. "So damn hot. But, our hotel is right by the beach and since there's no stalkers here I can sneak out and go swimming if I want to."

"Mm, wish I could be there for that. A beach with you and no spectators would be..." Yunho trails off as he thinks about it— warm sand, warm waves, Changmin's warm skin.

"It'd be a much better way to spend a night than alone in a hotel room." Changmin's voice is pouty and low, and Yunho wants little else but to be with him right now.

"Consider me there in spirit."

There's a rustling sound on the other end of the phone followed by a soft groan from Changmin that goes straight down Yunho's spine.

"You should be here to give me a massage. It's been a long day and this bed is obscenely comfortable. I might fall asleep on you if you're not careful."

"I wouldn't mind, but there's lots of things I'd rather do in that bed than give you a massage. Could be a good start though."

Yunho can practically hear Changmin's ears perk up.

"Like what?"

"Give me a little more to work with and I might tell you."

The low laugh Changmin lets out is one Yunho knows means he'll play along, for now. He slides under his own sheets and makes himself comfortable while waiting for Changmin to answer. When he does answer, the breathiness of his voice makes Yunho incredibly glad no one else is home.

"Well, when you walk in, it's all one big room with glass doors that lead right out to the beach. They're open now, right next to the bed. This huge, empty bed that would be more than big enough for me to lay you out on."

Yunho can picture it in his mind, and if he listens hard enough he can just make out the sound of waves breaking in the background.

"And where are you in this lonely bed?"

"In the middle, with the blankets shoved to the end. Too hot, but the breeze is nice. I could live with you on top of me, though."

"Want me to come push you down, strip you naked?"

"Already there. Gettin' slow old man," Changmin teases, knowing Yunho can't do a damn thing about it.

It doesn't stop him from replying, though. "Ah, the impatience of youth will get you nowhere, Minnie-ah."

"Not so sure about that," Changmin groans and Yunho has to ask.

"Where's your impatience got you now, hm?"

It's always the details that make Changmin blush. Yunho has no problem listening. Nor does he have any problem with hitting the speaker button so he can set the phone next to the pillow and free up both his hands by the time Changmin answers.

"On my back and jerking myself off slow, the way you do. Wishing you were riding me."

Oh that's a picture Yunho would love to have. Changmin's got to be sweating already if the heat's as bad as he says; Yunho wants to taste it rolling down his neck. Biting his lip in anticipation, Yunho shifts so that he's kneeling up on the bed and wraps a hand around himself, giving his dick the same long, slow strokes as Changmin. He moans and leans forward, face pressed against a pillow that smells of Changmin instead of answering.

"You're in my bed, aren't you." There's a hitch in Changmin's voice that has Yunho reaching further back with his other hand.

"I always knew you were a genius."

"All the more reason you should listen to me, then."

"So give me something to listen to."

Yunho knows he'd do damn near anything Changmin ever asked him to but it always gives him a little thrill to leave him wide open for opportunity. It hasn't failed him yet.

"In the nightstand," Changmin starts. Yunho opens the drawer as he continues and follows his instructions. "Towards the back, there's a cloth, under that."

The second he finds what Changmin's talking about, Yunho can feel his blood rush hot through his entire body. He pulls out the sleek black dildo, the weight and size of it in his hand far too similar to Changmin's cock to be a coincidence.

" _Oh._ "

"Happy Christmas," Changmin says, smile curving his voice.

Yunho picks up the lubricant as well and pops the cap. "I'll have to get you something nice when you come home," he jokes back.

"You can just show me."

"I'll think about it."

"Let me hear you use it now, okay?"

"Mm, definitely. It's the perfect size, but you already knew that, didn't you?" Yunho teases as he drizzles the gel into his palm then slides his hand up and down the toy, making sure he gets enough on it because he doubts he's going to be able to go slow right now.

His face presses against the pillow again as he reaches under himself, the end of the dildo rubbing against his hole as he lines it up. It feels... not like he expected. A little dirty, a little illicit, yes, but even that's more from Changmin listening in on him than anything else. It's really fucking arousing is what it is, and the long groan he lets escape is loud in the quiet room.

"Cha— _ah_!" he breaks off as the tip pushes past the tight ring of muscle. Even with extra lube the initial stretch still stings but he doesn't stop, panting shallowly as he slides it in.

A shaky moan comes from the phone. "All the way inside?"

"Yes, god. You have the best, ah, ideas."

"Just 'Changmin' is fine." Yunho can hear the smirk all the way from Australia. "Now ride it like you wanna ride me."

A twist of his arm and a swivel of his hips pull the toy most of the way out and it hits home when Yunho arches back. After a couple of experimental thrusts he finds a balance that lets him just feel, letting Changmin's breathy noises wash over him as he moves faster, deeper.

"Good, shit, so good. I mean.. ah." He's babbling but he really doesn't care. "You're better, obviously. But. Hngh, can't have you."

"Pretend it's me, I promise I won't be offended." Amusement colors Changmin's words and somehow _that_ strips away Yunho's last few inhibitions.

In a move that would impress anyone _but_ Changmin, Yunho pushes up off the pillow and falls back onto the bed, arching up to get a hand behind him to hold onto the dildo so he can really ride it. Just like Changmin said.

"Yunho, _Yunho_ , fuck."

The wet sounds of Changmin jerking off push Yunho further, cock dark with blood and slick at the tip where is bounces against his belly every time he moves. With a grunt, Yunho moves to let his weight rest on his shoulders so he can wrap his free hand around his dick, gripping himself tightly. There's enough lube to allow him to go as fast as he wants to, the friction outside and inside both pushing him over. When he comes, he collapses on the bed, hips still shallowly rocking back and forth.

"Changmin-ah," he whispers, mouth close to the phone. Before he can even say anything else, Changmin cries out softly, open and sensual.

Neither of them say anything for a long moment, Yunho distracted by the thought of Changmin loose-limbed and belly streaked with come, Changmin catching his breath and floating back to reality.

"Hey, 'min?"

Changmin's reply is a vague mumble and Yunho knows he must be heading towards sleep.

"You really do have the best ideas."

With a low chuckle, Changmin agrees. "Obviously."

"Now go to sleep before I have to do something drastic."

"Halfway there, hyung. Sweet dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/21073.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/15824.html)  
> 


End file.
